Megaman Network Transmission: Kitsune Chronicles
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Cybeast incident and peace has graced the world, however peace can only last for so long and this new threat requires a new hand to take up the mantle that hand is Naruto Uzumaki and his new Net Navi.
1. Prologue

Megaman Network Transmission: Kitsune Chronicles  
>Author: Soul Teller<br>Rating: M  
>Reason: Language, Nudity (of sorts later on), violence<br>Summary: It's been 5 years since the Cybeast incident and peace has graced the world, however peace can only last for so long and this new threat requires a new hand to take up the mantle that hand is Naruto Uzumaki and his new Net Navi.  
><strong>AN: Been working on getting this story up for quite a while… This will feature original Navis which will separate this from others… Also no Naruto characters will be Navis…**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>A new threat…**

A loud roar was heard and a figure is seen running jumping over blocks and from behind a large creature bashes through the blocks the blocks fading away forming into 1's and 0's before drifting off into nothing. The figure continued to run jumping to avoid a large claw that launched from the creature the figure turned and held out an arm the arm forming a opening and from it the figure shot purple shots that bombarded the creature which howled. It raised a paw to swipe at the figure when a blur appeared and slashed at the paw causing the creature to howl again. The figure and the blur landed on the ground in front of the creature. Revealing the blue armored form of one Megaman and the red and black form of Protoman legendary Net Navis operated by Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze. Megaman looked at the creature in question it looked like another Cybeast which he had a hard time believing because he himself along with his friend had defeated the Cybeast's Gregar and Falzer. However he could feel its raw wild power much like when he fought the other two Cybeasts.

This beast was strange though it had a large lanky like appearance and it had ten tails that waved in the air each tail was different and they all ended in an eye. Megaman looked at each tail quickly; the first tail was spiky and seemed to be falling with bits of sand. The second tail seemed to be made of fire that smoked, the third tail was flat and rigged ending in three spikes. The forth tail was thick and furred like a monkeys, the fifth tail was long and fluid ending in the tail of a water animal. The sixth tail was a large, fat and slimy tail, and the seventh tail was unusual it was thin and long and it separated and in the center was an insect's wing. The eigth tail was unusual for it was covered in suction cups like an octopus tentacle. And the ninth tail was thick and the end was shaped like a brush kinda like a fox's. Then there was the last tail which was black and sparked and fizzed as if it was on a fuzzy TV screen. Now that Megaman looked at the beast it was also black and seemed to fizz and spark. The creature's face was perfectly flat save for the center where a large vertical bump was. The creatures neck had large eyes on the side that rotated wildly on the back of the beasts claws and legs were eye's that kept changing color which were covered slightly in armor.

From what Megaman had seen so far this new Cybeast had powers similar to the other two mainly it would distort time and space to attack. Could launch its limbs at its opponents and it was both large and fast. However that's all he had seen so far and he wasn't sure if it had a weak spot but he had a theory that it's eyes might be one of them. It was then a claw sailed at him and he jumped back and as soon as he landed he saw another claw coming at him. "Uh oh!" He said and he raised his arm bracing for impact. As he did Protoman became a blur and knocked the claw down and he landed next to megaman his Protosword out. He looked at Megaman and nodded who nodded back. He leaped into the air along with Protoman as a claw came forward Megaman held out his hand again forming the signature Mega Buster. He fired down at the eyes large explosions occurred and he landed on the ground smirking in triumph when the smoke cleared the eyes had a barrier over them. "They have a barrier? And we don't know how strong it is!" Megaman said.

"Everything has a weak spot we just have to exploit it…" Protoman said coolly Megaman gritted his teeth he then saw the red eye grow darker red then from it large fireballs shot out into the air. Megaman and Protoman looked up at the fireballs only to jump to the side as a claw came forth to slash at them. Then the underside of the Cybeast split revealing a fanged mouth that opened and roared shaking the ground. The shaking was intense enough that they couldn't move it was then a whistling was heard and they looked to see the fireballs coming down. The creature stopped roaring and Megaman and Protoman leaped back in time as the fireballs came down. When the fireballs landed the ground began to bubble then they turned into Lava! Protoman and Megaman looked in surprise then a claw raised up revealing the blue eye the eye looked at them then from it a swirl of snowflakes shot out. Protoman and Megaman jumped out of the way when the snowflakes impacted the ground turning the ground from lava to ice. Then the eyes changed color the red one becoming yellow and the blue one becoming green. It was then that Megaman realized he turned to Protoman.

"Protoman those eyes are elemental!" He told him Protoman nodded Protoman held out his arms one becoming an elec sword and the other an aqua sword. Megman did the same a bamboo sword transforming one arm and a fire sword becoming the other. They both ran forward as the claws raised up, showing the eyes again. The green one flashed and from it pollen shot out Protoman ran toward that eye dodging the pollen and he made for that one. Megaman headed for the yellow which shot a wave of electricity it cracked the ground as it Megaman jumped over the wave and as he neared the eye he stabbed his bamboo sword forward into the eye. The eye shuddered then the armor began to close and Megaman pulled out his sword in time before the eye snapped shut. Protoman followed Megamans own attack onto the blue eye stabbing his elec sword into it and jumping back as that one also snapped shut. It was then that the lump on the face of the Cybeast shuddered and began to split apart to reveal a large red eye with multiple rings and on the rings where black dots.

"Looks like that's his main weakspot!" Protoman said and he ran forward however as he did this red particles began to form around the eye a red spark of electricity went from one end to the other. However Protoman began to rapidly slash and hack the eye. With each slash the eye trembled and began to turn red with each slash. Also cracks began to form in the eye the particles began to solidify.

"Protoman get back!" Megaman shouted Protoman jumped in time to avoid a large energy beam coming from the eye. The beam headed for Megaman who jumped to the side it scraped his side and Megaman grunted as his data began to break from the attack. He clutched at his side which was starting to turn into pixels as he looked at the eye it began to slowly close. He ran forward his swords held up to attack but the eye slammed shut. No sooner had it done this then the two eyes on the hands opened again the pupils were now slits.

"They regenerated… looks like we'll have to hit them again!" Protoman said he was about to run to the eyes. However the eyes blinked and suddenly they changed color the one Protoman charged toward changed from blue to red. Protoman jumped back as a stream of lava came from the eye, he then jumped over the lava to strike the eye but it suddenly sank into the ground. He stabbed the ground and looked at the giant Cybeast on its neck the giant eye that glared at him it suddenly flashed and from it laser beam shot forth not as large as the one from the main eye but powerful enough to send Protoman flying. He crashed onto the digital ground heavily wounded but he got to his feet again. Megaman also charged slashing at the eye he was targeting, but that also sunk into the ground he stopped and the ground below him distorted he looked down and jumped into the air as the claw appeared attempting to impale him. The eye then pointed toward him and shot out a stream of leaves it blasted into Megaman sending him toward the beast. Its mouth opened drool coming from its teeth as Megaman flew into its hungry maw. "Not on my watch!" Protoman swung his sword a wave of energy coming for the sword. It slammed into the beast causing it to fall on its side however Megaman felt his arm scrape against a tooth and it was sliced off the arm falling into the beast's mouth.

"Gah!" Megaman shouted as he landed looking at his missing arm. He lost the bamboo sword but he still had the fire sword. "Take this!" He shouted getting up and running toward the green eye but it sunk into the ground he stopped and looked to see it was back at the beast's body which was getting up.

"Looks like he wised up…" Protoman said.

"Yeah if he's expecting us to get him while he's attacking we got another thing coming." Megaman said.

"Well from what I saw every time he attacks he brings those claws back we just have to time it right!" Protoman said.

"Yeah unfortunately I only have one arm so you'll have to take care of it unfortunately." Megaman said.

"Leave it to me just watch for when he switches it to green then strike and hopefully we can finish him off!" Protoman said holding up both his arms and running forward leaving after images as he ran forward. One eye blinked becoming yellow and it sent a wave of lightning at him cracking the ground. He jumped and flipped through the air righting himself he descended down at the eye his foot out stretched the eye blinked again becoming red and it sunk into the ground. Protoman landed and readied his guard he ducked in time as the claw appeared trying to stab his head the claw then turned so the eye was facing him from it a stream of fire shot forth. He held up his hands in a cross blocking the flame. The flame quickly faded and Protoman saw this as his chance he ran forward heading for the beast. "HAAAAAA!" He roared and he jumped as the claw sank into the ground and appeared next to the beast he stabbed down and his sword impaled the eye which quivered then began to close. He pulled the blade out and looked to the other eye which had switched colors again it had been yellow and had sent bolts of electricity at Megaman who managed to jump out of their path. The eye blinked and it became green again Megaman charged forward. The claw sunk into the ground and Megaman stopped he turned around in time to see the claw flying toward him. He raised his sword and sliced at the claw knocking it away the Cybeast snarled and the claw slammed into the ground when it did wood towers appeared. Megaman leaped to the side the attack missing him. He then headed for the beasts body as the claw sunk back into the ground. He jumped up and stabbed down as the eye appeared again. He impaled the eye, it began to close again. Megaman pulled out his sword and leaped back in time to see the main eye opening.

"Take this Program Advance! Life Sword!" He shouted and he held out his remaining hand an energy sword appearing and forming in his hand.

"Same here! Program Advance Life Sword!" Protoman shouted and an energy sword in his hand as well. They charged forward as the eye began to charge up its laser. Protoman having seen it the first time knew that there was a 5-second buildup before the eye fired. Still he ran heedless of the danger the energy crackled and began to form.

"TAKE THIS!" Protoman and Megaman shouted thrusting into the eye directly into its pupil the eye trembled and began to crack. As it cracked red light formed from its body and began so spill out then the weirdest thing happened the tails began to tremble then they shot from the body flying off in random directions. Protoman and Megaman tried to keep watch but couldn't as the light from the Cybeast became blinding.

"Jack out Megaman!" A voice said and Megaman became boxes that formed the words log out.

"Jack out Protoman!" A voice said and like Megaman Protoman was gone. The Cybeast roared one last time before it exploded a huge nexus of energy emitting from it decimating all in the area. When the smoke cleared there was a giant hole in the ground emitting data. The net would take a while before it recovered from this incident. A day after the event of the new Cybeasts defeat officials had tracked the 9 tails to various places of the net, however when they arrived at the sites the tails were gone the only thing left was trace data. The data was quickly collected and sent to SciLab to be decoded and their purpose observed. Much like the Cybeasts the data was a mass of bug data gathered together to create a new data that became sentient. However unlike the other two this data was forced to become created unlike the other two Cybeasts which came about naturally when the bugs began to group together. Dr. Hikari the lead researcher of SciLab was analyzing the data as he observed the data he learned new things about the new Cybeast mainly that it had many of the same powers as the original Cybeasts Falzer and Gregar. Time and space disruption, massive energy reserves, a wild nature, and the ability to warp the net area with negative energy beings. However he was unable to tell if it held the same Beast Out power the other two possessed he would have to find a tail and see what would happen but so far the tails had mysteriously vanished.

**-In an Undisclosed Location-**

"Well?" A dark voice asked a shadowed figure the figure bowed.

"We have confirmed the Cybeasts defeat however we were only able to retrieve on fragment of the beast," The figure said and he held up a hand revealing the spiked tail on the recently defeated Cybeast.

"Hmph… I see… begin reforming the data… in the meantime you will hunt for the other fragments send all units at once this is a high priority mission failure will not be tolerated under _**any**_ circumstances am I understood!" The dark voice hissed.

"Yes my Lord…" and the figure vanished into the darkness.

"Hmm… World Three… Grave… Nebula… all have failed… where I will succeed! The Net will be mine and the world with it! AH HA HA HA HA HA!" The voice laughed and thus the networld would face its 7th Netcrisis and not even the famous Megaman will be able to prevent it.

* * *

><p><strong>So leave some reviews so that way I know how this went will be writing more additions for this and my other stories... kinda on a roll here...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Megaman Network Transmission: Kitsune Chronicles  
>Author: Soul Teller<br>Summary: It's been 5 years since the Cybeast incident and peace has graced the world, however peace can only last for so long and this new threat requires a new hand to take up the mantle that hand is Naruto Uzumaki and his new NetNavi.  
>Rating: M<br>Reason: Language, Nudity (Of sorts), Violence  
><strong>AN: Chapter 1… I'm gonna surprise you all with it…**

**Chapter 1  
>Naruto's Present…<strong>

It's been a week since the battle of Megaman, Protoman, and the new Cybeast. The Officials still roam the net trying to find clues, but have turned up empty. However, as time passed, the people forgot the incident and resumed their daily lives.

**-Netbattle in Konoha Tech City-**

A red basic NetNavi jumped in the air, barely avoiding its assailant who turned around. "Ha! That the best you got?" the assailant said. The light showed a NetNavi who had white furred arms and legs, and his armor was jagged. His fingers were normal, but could become claw-like. The Navi's helmet was shaped like a wolf's upper head, though angular with its teeth coming down. The Navi also had wrist guards that spiked back, his leg guards also spiked near the top, while his shoes had clawed toes. The Navi also had short black hair that spiked perfectly downward. As the basic Navi landed, the wolf-like Navi looked at him, and then he held out his hands and they became armored claws.

"All right Akamaru, finish him! Drill twist, Battle Chip in, download!" Said a voice Akamaru smirked, and he ran forward and began to spin.

"Cyber Sword Battle Chip in download!" A voice said and the red Navi held out its arm and it morphed into a sword. It swung the sword then charged forward the two Navis closed on each other then they clashed Akamaru coming out of the spin to flip forward and land on the ground he grinned broadly. Behind him the basic Navi had a large hole in its stomach.

"NetNavi Logging out," a computerized voice said and the navi became boxes forming the words 'log out' the area brightened revealing two boys at the age of 12 looking at the holo-display. One boy had a coat on that had a fur collar and wrist bands and was grey, he had black spiked hair that was tied up thanks to a black headband with a metal plate. He held in his fingerless gloved hand a black PET on his waist was the holster for his PET.

"Game, set, match!" the boy said, the kids that had crowded muttered in disappointment and walked away. "Sakuto you really gotta stop challenging me you're just gonna keep losing!" The boy said the other boy glared at him. As the two argued one boy stood up and began to walk away, he wore a black short sleeve shirt with elbow pads and skin tight black fingerless glove. The boy also had a white headband with long back trails that reached to the small of his back. On the center of his shirt and his shoulders he had a symbol in the shape of a red swirl. Naruto sighed he loved NetNavi's and Netbattle and yet he was the only kid in the whole town without a NetNavi or even a PET. He sighed and went to the door he grabbed his skateboard on the way. He pushed the door open and tossing his skateboard he began to skate home.

**-Uzumaki Residence-**

Naruto stopped outside the door grabbing his skateboard and holding it, he reached for the key's to his house, unlocking the door he opened it. "Mom? Mom? I'm home!" Naruto said going inside he walked in to see the house was completely dark. He reached for the light switch turning it on the light flickered then flooded the room. He looked at the white countertop on it was a note. Naruto looked at it on it was the words, 'Dear Naruto, Happy Birthday I've gone out to get your cake and present! Please wait for me there's ramen in cupboard! Love, Mom' Naruto blinked. That's right today _was_ his birthday he had completely forgotten. He sighed he didn't tell any of his classmates well it didn't matter they probably would've forgotten anyway. He sighed and he reached for the ramen in cupboard and began to open it and wait for his mom.

**-In the Marketing District-**

Kushina Uzumaki was walking down the street in her hand was a shopping bag in it was a large bundle shaped like a box. She walked forward humming pleasantly her long red hair swaying. She was wearing a simple red blouse and black skirt making her plain but even with this she was stunning. Her face shone with youth and beauty, the fire that shown in her eye spoke of a woman who was not afraid to speak her mind. Kushina sighed and she pulled out her PET and checked her balance. She had 5000 Zenny left, she had to get something that would make her son happy. She knew what would make Naruto happy and she hoped she could get it. Kushina headed down to the PET store to begin her search.

Kushina was very aware of her son's love of NetNavis and Netbattles and knew he desired to have a NetNavi of his own. It was his 13th birthday after all so she was going make sure he got what he desired a NetNavi one that was like her son. She walked to the small building with the window displays for PET's was. She hummed ready to look at the window and see the various PET's when she looked to see the display was empty save a single sign and wooden paneling blocking but the tiniest of lights. "What?" She went to read the sign _'Moving to a new location'_ Kushina's heart skipped a beat. "No… oh no, nononononono!" She went to the door which was boarded up and knocked on it. The lights were still on hopefully someone was inside. She stood there waiting for a minute then she knocked again. She waited then the door opened a large man with spikey red hair poked his head out.

"Can't ya read the sign lady, stores closed and moving!" The man said.

"Oh I saw but you see today is my son's birthday and I was… hoping that maybe I could get a PET for his birthday so…?" The man frowned.

"Sorry lady I would love to help but the owner is waiting for us to get everything moved…" Kushina just gave a 'oh' and looked around the man saw that she was desperate; besides it was her kids birthday he sighed. "Listen I know there's an alleyway where black market goods are sold including PET's they're down the alley past Frog Grog Bar." Kushina turned to him looking confused then she realized what he said and she smiled and feeling giddy she grabbed his head and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"OH thank you, thank you! Bless you I must go at once! I won't forget this next time we meet I'll repay the favor!" She released the large man who fell forward the door swinging open from her sudden release as she ran.

"Hey Choza quit fooling around we gotta move this stuff within 20 minutes or we don't get paid!" Shouted a voice, Choza stood up and he dusted off his work clothes.

"Yeah I'm coming…! I get the feeling I'll see her very soon…" With that Choza closed the door locking it and getting to work.

**-Alley near Frog Grog Bar-**

Kushina walked into the alley and looked around she saw that the alley had a branch to the right and she traveled down it. Kushina herself never ventured into the black market she had no reason to do so… however today was her son's special day and she was gonna make sure that he got what he wanted! She walked down the alley and saw a single lamp lit over a door. She walked to the door and saw the small rectangle opening for a person to look through. "Are you sure about this Kushina? We don't need to resort to this!" said Kushina's personal NetNavi Whirlwoman.

"It's my boy's birthday and I'm gonna make sure that he gets what he deserves!" She was about to knock on it when she heard low chuckling. "Lookee here boys we got some fresh meat!" she turned to see some men walking forward. They had average clothes but they all had skull-caps with the symbol of musical note on the cloth. As they walked Kushina turned to face them.

"Can I help you?" She asked, they all laughed there were 4 of them.

"Can she help us she says? I guess you could sweetheart it's been a while since we've had some company perhaps you can provide something." A hand on her shoulder, Kushina reacted she grabbed the hand and twisted it she let go of her bag and reached with her other hand to grab the guy and threw him over her shoulder and onto his back on the ground where a loud crack sounded. The man screamed in pain and he rolled around his still working hand patting his back. "You bitch!" She heard switchblades being drawn and she held up her hands and raised her foot slightly angling it. A thug charged his knife held up and Kushina stepped forward turning to the side and performed a shoulder body blow sending the thug flying into a pile of trash. Another thug came forward this time his knife held forward to stab. Kushina smoothly moved back and she grabbed his hand. The thug was about to break free when Kushina's knee came up and hit his arm from his elbow breaking the arm. He screamed and staggered back clutching at his broken arm. She looked at the last two thugs.

"Care to try your luck?" She asked.

"Tch…" The last two thugs ran the still standing thug as, Kushina looked at the last thug then she turned to the door ready to knock only to see it open a man standing there. The man had a large spikey beard that he pulled on; he wore glasses and a simple shirt with slacks.

"Well now I normally would ask if you knew the password but I see that's not needed, so what do you need missy?" The man asked.

"Oh well thank you, I'm looking for a PET I was wondering if perhaps the black market would have one." The man's gaze flicked to her waist where a PET was strapped to. "It's for my son," She added in noticing his gaze.

"Ah I see well come on in I'm not sure who would have them at the time but take a look around and see what you can find." He stepped aside letting Kushina in, grabbing the thug on the floor he walked in and closed the door. Kushina saw a small curtain ahead and she walked forward. Passing through the curtain she gaped at the rather large space filled with vendors. People walked to and fro stopping at vendors to look at their wares. She was surprised such a place couldn't be so large, it was then she remembered, and had an idea as to where she was. Amongst the buildings near the Frog Grog Bar was an abandoned building that had once been a supermarket however it had been boarded up and entry was forbidden. Now she knew why, she felt her PET buzz and she grabbed it to see what the fuss was about. It was 7:00 she was taking too much time with that in mind Kushina hurried to find a vendor with a PET.

**-30 minutes later-**

As luck would have it she found several however the prices they had were utterly outrageous a basic Navi was 1,000,000 zenny and some custom designed Navi's were 50,000,000-10,000,000 zenny. At this rate she'd go home without her sons present. She sighed and looked at the last possible vendor a man wearing a hood sitting on his lonesome he didn't have anything on display. Kushina was tempted to pass him but swallowed her pride and walked to him. "Excuse me," The man didn't move, "I… um… was wondering if… you had any PET's for sale?" The man moved slightly.

"Yes I have one… last one if you may, I'd be willing to part with it for 10,000 zennny." Kushina's face which had risen quickly fell at the cost.

"Oh I see… thank you anyways…" She turned to walk away.

"May I inquire as to the nature of your purchase?" The man asked.

"Oh well it's my son's birthday he has desired only one thing in life a NetNavi to use for netbattles like Lan Hikari." Kushina said.

"He admires the hero Lan?" The man quested.

"Oh he does and one day he wishes to netbattle him and Megaman, with his own NetNavi working as the best netbattler in history!" Kushina said smiling remembering her own youth when she wanted to be the best as well. But those days were gone now she was an adult with a child a child that she loved very much and a husband just as well. "Anyway thank you I must get going…" Kushina turned.

"…I'd be willing to sell it for 4,000 zenny…" the man said, Kushina sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't…"

"Consider it a favor one that will be repaid in the end." The man said, he held up a red PET as with the current models it was slim that could expand when used. It could also display a keyboard for typing, be used as a phone, a laptop, e-mail, messenger and various other features a good portion of which had been installed by Lan Hikari himself. Recently the Netbattler and hero had proved to be quite the scientist and designer. She looked at the PET then she grabbed her own and using the electronic system transferred the money into his account, her final zenny count was 1,000.

"Thank you so much sir! I am in your debt!" Kushina said and with that she headed off give her son the one present she knew he would forever be glad to have. The man watched her go then he stood up and walked back to a box that was covered by a red cloth. He pulled the cloth to reveal an orange mask with black lines surrounding a single eyehole.

"Phase 1… complete…" He grabbed the mask and placed it on his face. "Begin Phase 2 and 3…" He chuckled darkly.

**-Uzumaki Residence-**

Naruto sat at the table looking at the clock sadly it was 8:43 he sighed and rested his head on the table. "Well looks like I won't have a birthday today." He got up and was about to head to his room when he heard keys jingling and soon his mother was opening the door. She was panting entirely out of breath having to run as fast as she could to get home.

"Naruto sweetie I… ah… whoo… haven't had to run like that in ages well…" Naruto went to his mom to help her into the kitchen and into a chair. She had a box in one hand and a wrapped item that looked suspiciously like… Naruto's eyes widened his lips curving into a smile as he looked at the wrapped item. Kushina placed the box on the table and opened it to reveal a small and tossed cake, orange icing was lining the walls of the box while the cake itself was also covered with frosting and leaning on its side. "Happy… oh my… uh… birthday?" Kushina wasn't really sure what to say. So she was pleasantly surprised when her son hugged her tightly his arms squeezing her hard. She heard his light gasps and turned to see him crying softly.

"Thank you mom…" Kushina nearly gasped as he hugged her even tighter. She hugged him back and rubbed his back slightly his grip loosening.

"It's all right son… This is your special day and as such you deserve a special present." She felt him pull away and he nodded wiping his face. "Here's let's start, the process takes a bit of time so we'd best start right now." Kushina said and she grabbed the PET and showed her son how to activate it, turn it on, off and what to do to use its e-mail Naruto listened attentively. "All right son? I'll teach you how to netbattle when it's activated." Kushina said, Naruto nodded and grabbing his PET he looked at it then turned it on. The screen lit up. Blue screen greeted them then came coding and it blotted out the screen. "Oh this is new…" Suddenly a line appeared. It read 'Enter Net Username and personal information.' "Go on," Kushina said, Naruto nodded and began to enter everything. 'Net User Naruto Uzumaki confirmed, seek PET supplier to insert custom symbol for identification.' Then the screen went white.

"Um… is this normal?" Naruto asked turning his head to his mother.

"Not sure must be the new thing well take it to your room… there's no school tomorrow but I don't want you to stay up late your father is coming home tomorrow!" Kushina informed.

"Dad!? All right! ThanksforthepresentMomloveyou!Goodnight!" Naruto said and he grabbed the PET and ran upstairs he stopped halfway to run down. "What does it mean by custom symbol?"

"Oh you know how Megaman has his symbol on his helm? Lan Hikari has the symbol to represent his unique NetNavi and that anything with that symbol is his."

"Oh… what's my symbol?" Naruto wondered.

"Well technically it's mine but I can acquire a new symbol so use my old one!" she showed her shoulder which had the spiral like symbol that adorned Naruto's clothes.

"Thanks mom! Best Birthday ever!" Her son shouted and he ran upstairs. Kushina gave a nervous laugh.

"Did I have this much energy when I was a child?" She wondered.

"That and more remember when you decided to hack the Triceratops in the dinosaur exhibit and rode it through the town causing-" Kushina shut off her PET.

"Oh look at the time! I'm going to bed!" Kushina said hurriedly and she headed to her room.

**-Naruto's room-**

Naruto set his PET onto his desk, where his computer sat. He sighed and looked to see the screen glowing. "It'll be ready tomorrow!" He said trying to keep his optimism high, he sat at his bed his eye's on the screen which glowed white his eyes drooped he shook his head and sat up. _'Oh… I want to meet my new NetNavi so bad… but… tomorrow dad's coming… yeah he can… I'm tired…'_ and he fell to the side fast asleep. His PET then began glow red and data began to stream across it then it began to compress forming into a figure. A slim figure, masculine formed, a black data cloth appearing and wrapping around it. The data line was jagged near the arms and legs but straight on the chest and leading up to the chest. Then the armor appeared, a wrist band appearing of orange glow a large point appearing and stretching halfway up the arm, the hands flexed then stretched the ends of the fingers becoming clawed. His boots were shiny but the toes ended in large claws not unlike a beast-like NetNavi. The head of the Navi formed a face with whisker marks appearing, and then a helm came, shaped like a fox's upper head with large ears. The helm was orange with red stripes and black coloring near the back. Then near the waist from behind something emerged data emerging as well as black bits that pulsed then began to solidify into a red, black and gold fox tail. The new NetNavi then opened its eyes revealing red slit pupils.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto has his first Netnavi who is it? And next chapter we get to see the rest of the cast! Enjoy<strong>


End file.
